Given $ \overrightarrow{PQ}\perp\overrightarrow{PS}$, $ m \angle RPS = 5x - 14$, and $ m \angle QPR = 6x - 28$, find $m\angle RPS$. $P$ $Q$ $S$ $R$
Answer: From the diagram, we see that together ${\angle QPR}$ and ${\angle RPS}$ form ${\angle QPS}$ , so $ {m\angle QPR} + {m\angle RPS} = {m\angle QPS}$ Since we are given that $\overrightarrow{PQ}\perp\overrightarrow{PS}$ , we know ${m\angle QPS = 90}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each measure: $ {6x - 28} + {5x - 14} = {90}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x - 42 = 90$ Add $42$ to both sides: $ 11x = 132$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 12$ Substitute $12$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $m\angle RPS$ $ m\angle RPS = 5({12}) - 14$ Simplify: $ {m\angle RPS = 60 - 14}$ So ${m\angle RPS = 46}$.